Renovação
by Piketuxa
Summary: Azusa vai ao quarto de Tsubasa para ver se ele já está melhor. Sorrisos, abraços, beijos, beliscos. (Shounen-ai) {TsubasaxAzusa}


**Renovação**

**Capítulo único**

— Tsubasa? — a voz calma veio acompanhada das leves batidas na porta.

— Ta aberta — foi a resposta em tom exagerado do dono do quarto.

Abrindo uma pequena fresta da porta, a cabeça com longos cabelos negros foi posta para dentro, e os olhos violáceos procuraram a figura alta e agitada, os lábios pequenos se abrindo em um sorriso ao fitá-lo sentado em um _puff _redondo, a pouca luz que vinha do abajur ao seu lado ajudava na hora de criar mais uma de suas invenções.

Com cuidado abriu a porta, temendo que houvesse alguma das bagunças do outro por ali e pudessem quebrar, e entrando, fechou a porta, caminhando em passos lentos até o inventor, fitando-o curioso.

— O que está fazendo dessa vez? — questionou Azusa curioso.

— É um robô que tampa e destampa canetas — comentou naturalmente, fazendo o outro rapaz se surpreender.

— Uau, seria realmente útil! — gracejou rindo, observando o trabalho bem feito e cuidadoso de Tsubasa.

Adorava-o por causa daquilo, era tão engenhoso, empenhado, sempre tão ativo, sempre em movimento, criando coisas que, quando não explodiam, eram realmente úteis. Ele era realmente um bom rapaz, e quem sabe não se descobrisse criando coisas.

Continuou lá, observando-o arrumar peça por peça, calculando, falando consigo mesmo, pregando e despregando, analisando. Mas logo seus olhos mudaram de foco, passaram não a observar a obra sendo feita, mas sim a pessoa que a fazia.

Seus olhos foram das mãos habilidosas ao rosto suave, vendo o sorriso feliz e satisfeito. Suspirou, era tão bom vê-lo daquele modo. Tsubasa triste deixava-o triste, e não podia se deixar levar por seus sentimentos. Mas vê-lo daquele modo era realmente gratificante, a felicidade que se convertia em criação apenas o fazia se apaixonar mais.

Sorrindo travesso, se aproximou do Amaha e sentou em seu colo, surpreendendo-o. Ele ergueu os olhos azuis fitando profundamente os lilases, sério, perguntando silenciosamente o que o outro queria. O que Azusa queria? Nada em especial realmente, apenas sentia vontade de estar perto do outro.

— Você está passando bastante tempo com o pessoal do Conselho Estudantil, não acha? — sussurrou, enlaçando o pescoço do outro.

— Eu gosto de estar lá, no meio deles — respondeu naturalmente —, eu não achava que isso te incomodava — confessou.

— Não incomoda, eu gosto de vê-lo com eles, feliz e sorrindo, só que você me esqueceu — e fez um biquinho de garoto birrento, fazendo o outro rir levemente.

— Te esqueci, é? — perguntou sorrindo malicioso.

Colocando seu nova invenção no chão, juntamente com suas ferramentas, enlaçou-lhe a cintura, segurando-o ao levantar e caminhar na direção da cama. Com leveza deitou-o na cama, para logo ter seus lábios tomados timidamente pelo outro.

Era um beijo doce e calmo, digno da personalidade mais reservada de um e a mais calma do outro. As línguas se tocavam com calma e carinho, e a mão de Tsubasa acariciava o rosto alvo, enquanto Azusa enroscava seus dedos nos fios violáceos.

Se beijaram por longos minutos, riram, trocaram selinhos, leves mordidas um nos lábios do outro. Aquela intimidade toda que tinham desde pequenos, mas haviam começado a namorar quando se reencontraram naquele colégio.

— O que houve lá no Conselho? — perguntou Azusa virando o rosto levemente para olhar o namorado.

Estavam deitados em conchinha, em silêncio até alguns segundos atrás, apenas aproveitando da presença um do outro.

— Eles fizeram um laboratório lá, agora eu posso criar e explodir coisas — confessou feliz.

— Oh, que legal! — comentou Azusa sorridente, feliz pelo namorado. — E de onde veio a ideia para a sua nova obra? — perguntou curioso, olhando para a invenção no chão, pela metade.

— É para facilitar o trabalho da secretária, Yahisa-san. Ela… Itai Azusa! — choramingou ao sentir o belisco forte em seu braço.

Virando, o Kinose se pôs sobre o namorado, sentando em sua cintura e sorrindo malvado, beliscando toda a pele dele que achava, sorrindo vitorioso ao fitar o choroso namorado. Abaixou-se, beijando-o de leve nos lábios, desceu para o queixo, foi ao lóbulo da orelha, e ao chegar ao pescoço, deu um forte chupão ali, deixando a marca visível, surpreendendo Tsubasa.

— Azusa, isso vai ficar marcado! — murmurou indignado, tampando a marca com as mãos.

Rindo, o Kinose levantou, caminhando desviando da bagunça até a porta e abriu-a, virando o rosto na direção do namorado e sorrindo angelicalmente.

— É para todos saberem que você tem dono — e saiu, fechando a porta depois de acenar para o outro.

Sozinho em seu quarto, Tsubasa fitou o teto perdido, tocando a marca em seu pescoço. Não sabia que seu namorado era tão ciumento, mas adorara aquela faceta dele, assim como adorava todas as outras.


End file.
